


Demetri and Hawk were in the closet (no subtext)

by dandelionblizzard



Series: binary boyfriends [3]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: 'cause the old men don't get technology, Boys Kissing, Ficlet, M/M, One Shot, POV Alternating, contrived situation leads to smooches, for a macguffin usb, they break in, to a house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27873849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionblizzard/pseuds/dandelionblizzard
Summary: Demetri is breaking into a house. To get some magical USB drive, because LaRusso told him to. When he hears the front door open, he finds a closet to hide in.Hawk is breaking into a house. He's getting a USB drive for Sensei Lawrence. When he hears someone pull into the driveway outside, he finds a closet to hide in.
Relationships: Demetri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz
Series: binary boyfriends [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104647
Comments: 11
Kudos: 115





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> partially inspired by that always sunny episode where they break into a mansion. also very slightly inspired by Error 404 Mercy Not Found. i feel like they'd try to get some kind of USB or disc in that fic, not realising that the internet works the way it does.

Surrounded by darkness, Demetri carefully padded down the carpeted hallway. Why did LaRusso have to send him, of all people, to break into this house? He wasn't even sure why he was doing it - what was this accomplishing, stealing a USB drive when the guy probably had whatever it was backed up on the cloud. Old people know nothing about technology. He finally found the home office, mostly by chance. He decided to risk using his phone screen for light. He quickly found a thumb drive plugged into the computer tower, and pocketed it. Demetri turned off his phone screen and made his way back to the hall.

Right then he stopped. Demetri could have sworn he heard something from downstairs. He was as still as a statue, barely breathing in order to listen. All he could hear was his heart pumping in his ears. With a bang, the front door closed, and keys jangled.

Shit.

The adrenaline began to pump through his veins. Nobody was supposed to be home. Stupid LaRusso. Can't even figure out a guy's schedule. Demetri looked around for a place to hide. Any of these rooms could be this stranger's bedroom. He reluctantly chose one at random and made his way in. The moonlight streaming through the window showed him the closet door, as well as the toys scattered across the floor. He let out a small sigh - the person coming home late at night probably wasn't a small child, and this wasn't their bedroom. He painstakingly treaded around the toys, accidentally stepping on a Lego on his way. Demitri had to cover his mouth to silence himself. He could hear someone coming upstairs now. He quickened his pace, finally reaching the closet. Swiftly opening and shutting the door he found himself safe inside.

Wait. Who (or what) was breathing in front of him?


	2. Chapter 2

Hawk opened the unlocked window - amateur. Who leaves their house without locking everything? As he climbed into the ground floor of the house, he gave a quick look around. It was almost pitch black. Rich people have thick curtains, he guessed. He didn't want to risk turning on the lights in case the neighbours got suspicious. He pulled out his phone from his pocket - but remembered to close the window and curtain behind him before turning on the torch. He looked in the kitchen first, but quickly realised that was fruitless (except for the fruit bowl). He then turned to the living room - maybe there was something on the table?

With no luck, he checked the sides of the TV; there was a thumb drive plugged in. Hawk quickly snatched it and prepared to leave - he paused. Light angled across the room, over the tops of the curtains. There was a car in the driveway. 

Shit.

Hawk stood there in shock, his mind racing. There likely wasn't time to get back to the window and close it. He was hesitant to go deeper into the house, however, he had to make a decision quickly. There were two voices outside, chatting to each other. He hoped they would have a long conversation, but he couldn't rely on it. Hawk made the command decision to duck upstairs and try to find a closet or something to hide in. It wasn't in his training to hide, but it also wasn't in his training to go to prison. He covered his phone torch until he got upstairs. Assuming the child's room would stay untouched, he stepped around the toys and into the closet. He tried his best to stay still, but there was pure energy rushing through his veins. All of a sudden, he heard a sigh outside his door. Oh god, he thought. He couldn't just beat an adult without repercussions - especially not with his bitchin' hairstyle. He'd get recognised instantly.

The door opened - Hawk cringed - but then it shut again, hurriedly. Who the hell was hiding in this closet with him?


	3. Chapter 3

Demetri and Hawk were in the closet (no subtext). Dem had the idea again to use his phone screen for light. They both jumped with the shock of seeing each other.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Hawk whispered forcefully.

"I'm getting some USB for LaRusso. Has he never heard of the cloud?"

"Wait. I'm doing the same thing for Sensei Lawrence."

"Why do they want these damn USBs?"

"There's gotta be something good on 'em," Hawk smirked.

Demetri shushed Hawk; he heard someone in the hallway. Hawk couldn't resist annoying him further.

"What? C'mon, it's probably porn or something. Sensei Lawrence still reads magazines for God's sakes; I found them in his desk--"

Demetri shot his hands to Hawk's mouth. The stranger entered the room, turned the light on, and with a sigh began to put away the toys. The look in Hawk's eyes could have ignited the fires of Hell itself. Demetri couldn't look away, both terrified and slightly impressed that Hawk would let him do this. His breath was like a bull's breath on his hand.

After two achingly long minutes had passed, the man left the room. Hawk grabbed Demetri's thin wrists, one in each hand, and pinned him against the wall of the closet.

"Don't you put your hands on me again. The only reason I'm not beating your ass to a pulp right now is because you'd make too much noise." he whispered.

"Eli, don't do this. Remember, we used to be friends at some point," Demetri spoke louder now, pleading with him. "I just needed to shut you up for a second, so you can't judge me over a split-second reac--"

Hawk noticed the man re-enter the room and, with his hands occupied, there was only one way to shut Dem up. He leaned in and joined their lips. Neither of the two were actually partaking in a kiss, until Hawk craned his head to check on the man, which Demetri apparently interpreted as beginning the kiss, as he began to move his lips now. He almost automatically began to reciprocate, turning back to Demetri. 

Hawk had never heavily considered his orientation before. It would just have been another thing to get beaten up over, the lip and the queerness. Now, he had no time to think about it - it was happening. He was kissing a boy - and of course it was Demetri of all people. Those thoughts shot to the back of his mind when Dem stuck his thigh between Hawk's legs. He almost let out a sound at this, but restrained himself to letting his tongue off its leash and into Demetri's mouth. 

Demetri tapped Hawk on the shoulder, so they pulled apart. "Eli?"  
"Yeah?" he panted.

"I think the guy's in the shower, listen."

"Right." Hawk paused, then let go of Demetri's wrists. "I guess we should go, then."

"We're not gonna talk about that?"

"No. Besides, you said we shouldn't judge decisions made in the moment. Let's just go."

The two left the closet together and made their way back to the window. Hawk, having a sudden burst of gentlemanliness, let Demetri out first. They felt refreshed by the cool night air.

"I... guess I'll see you later?" Dem said.

"Yeah." Hawk began to walk away, but he turned back:

"Call me." He said, with a smirk.


End file.
